


We Talk Too Much

by cyanriver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, Football, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Just a cute pick me up fic, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Photographer GeorgeNotFound, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanriver/pseuds/cyanriver
Summary: “George? Best friends forever right?”“Promise?”“Pinky Promise.”“I’m gonna hold you too it Dream.”“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”----Or George is apart of the school's newspaper and Dream is the high school's quarterback. And George reminisces over summertime memories during the different parts of the game.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	We Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so I'd love some feedback! (constructive criticism don't be rude, come on, common sense)! If they ever state this kind of stuff is uncomfortable it will of course be taken down! I more used their personas as a start for a character so it is quite "ooc" for lack of better words. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!
> 
> and you can follow me on twitter @CyanRiverss :]  
> it'll be used to interact with people and for updates on future projects!

The cold, mid-november night stars lit up the skies. The twinkling objects flew high above George’s head, just like the football being kicked to start the game. The flying object brought his mind back to the present where he was supposed to be photographing the game at hand. He brought the camera up to his face and started to take some pictures of the players before searching for his favorite. Number 76 in the school’s green and yellow jersey (not that George really saw the difference). His heart fluttered under his thick coat and he felt the warmth spread throughout his body as 76 turned to him and smiled brightly in his direction.

He started to move around the field, stopping occasionally to take some photos for the school’s newspaper and social media. He then made it over to the student section. He turned his back to take some pictures when he heard screeching behind him. “George! Come over here! Turn around nimrod!” George turned to see a bundled up Karl Jacobs waving him over frantically. George’s face turned beet red as he ran over to the raised stands to shush his friend.

“What the hell are you doing Karl?” He asked, trying to get rid of the flush on his face.

“I wanted you to come take a picture of me and Sap.” Karl said, as he got a large grin on his face. As he wrapped an arm around his confidant. Both were dressed in all white, with matching hoodies and face paint under their eyes Sapnap with a white bandanna wrapped around his head and Karl a matching one tied around his wrist. George snapped a few pictures of the two of them, and the student section as a whole. 

“Okay George now turn around and get in mine.” Karl raised his phone above his head to take a selfie of the three of them. Karl and Sap had giant smiles on their faces while George looked rather unamused. However he did let Karl have a few with a somewhat genuine smile.

Once the pictures were taken the rest of the student section started to scream and shout as the three turned their attention back to the field to see 76 running towards the end-zone at top-speeds, football in hand, on their way to a touch-down. George instantly pulled his camera up to his eye, a large, proud, smile now plastered onto his face, as he began to snap pictures.

\-------

_The beginning of summer heat overtook George as he stepped out of the air-conditioned car. He can’t believe Karl actually convinced him to come to a stupid party. He had just met the other boy after moving from England and now here he was in an unfamiliar place and an even more unfamiliar situation. As he headed towards the house he could see the slight haze from all the smoking and smelled the alcohol the air carried. The scent only got stronger as he got closer to the house. After entering he quickly found himself Karl-less as he had disappeared to find his other friend Sapnap._

_George started by wandering around aimlessly, dodging other party goers before finding himself a water bottle and taking a stance against the wall. Karl eventually tracked him down again and apologized for leaving as he introduced his other friend to George. The three spoke for a few moments before George excused himself to the bathroom where he sat on the floor on his phone for a while._

_He eventually found his way to the roof of the house. The humid summer night’s air somehow managed to relax his mind from the chaos happening in the house under him. He relaxed back on his hands, looking to the stars in the sky. His phone sat beside him playing music to distract from the noise below, the battery dwindling slowly. After a song or two he sensed another presence coming towards him as they clambered through the window. He turned to see another person he had never seen before, just like everyone else in this house. “Mind if I join you?” He asked gently and George nodded as the blond boy laid a foot away from on the roof. The boy started to nod along to the song before looking up to George, his head turning to the side. “What song is this? It’s good.”_

_“It’s called uh, Talk Too Much. It’s by this band called COIN.” He said and continued to ramble for a little bit before shutting up to enjoy the music as he broke his gaze on the stars and turned to the other boy on the roof. The boy gave George a strange look as he registered his accent but didn’t say anything before he went back to nodding along to the beat. George continued to look at the blond boy as the song played before he realized he was staring and whipped his head back up to stare at the stars._

_As the song started to end as if on cue his phone died and all sound ceased. The boys turned to look at each other, a shared look in their eyes but both would deny the other ever having it. The moment seemed to last forever, before George heard a cackle from behind him and knew the person it belonged to. He turned to see Karl leaning halfway out the window and turning to yell at someone behind him, “SAP! I found George! They’re together!”_

_Sapnap stuck his head out the window, “Ey there ya are Dream. Let’s head out. I want to go home.” He said as he turned to head back out of the room and away from the house._

_“See ya around George.” Dream said with a smiley smirk and waved as he climbed back out the window. George waved goodbye and watched him in awe as he left. Karl laughed softly knowing exactly what the other boy was thinking with that look in his eyes._

\---------

The second quarter of the game started to come to a close as the night got colder. As George breathed out softly he swore he could his breath. He had gotten lost in his own thoughts, while he stood on the sidelines of the field only to snap out of it as he saw the two teams barrelling down towards him as the ref’s whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half. Leading the pack of players however was George’s friend, number 76, Dream. As the rest of the pack started to turn to head to locker rooms Dream continued on to get in a quick conversation with George.

“George! Did you see my touchdown!? I got it like right out of the gate.” Dream said excitedly as he finished jogging over, with a proud smile on his face.

“Yes! Of course I did! I got pictures of you too.” He informed him, a light blush appearing across his face but he’d tell you it was just the cold getting to him. “I’ll show you after the game.”

“Promise?” 

“Pinky Promise.” 

George raised his pinky up to Dream and the boy reciprocated the action and linked their pinkies together. “I'm holding you to it George.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” They stared at each other for a moment more before Dream broke their mutual stare and dropped his hand with a smirk and turned to run down the field and towards the locker room. George’s hand was left in the air, alone before dropping it back down to his side and praying Karl wasn’t watching him, knowing the teasing he would endure later if he was.

\----------

_The summer air flowed past George’s hand as it was stuck out the window of Dream’s car. Since the night he first met him at the party he had hung out with him, Karl, and Sapnap almost daily and learned he truly enjoyed their company. But Dream’s company felt different. It felt as if time practically fell away and everything stopped. It felt as if there was no one else in the world besides them. It felt as if Dream could melt the years of cold british nights away just with a flash of a smile._

_They continued to drive on, George continuously lost in his thoughts as he watched the tall trees and suburbia flying past turn into industrial buildings and a city growing closer. Dream did his best to focus on the road but kept finding himself glancing over to George with a smile and admiring the way the sun shone on his face. Dream parked on the outskirts of the city. Before George climbed out of the car and grabbed his camera bag from the backseat._

_“Hey thanks for doing this again man. I wanted to do it with someone. I’m like y’know, comfortable with.” Dream said with a genuine smile as he got out of the car. George simply laughed in response._

_“It’s no problem. I like taking pictures. And I guess getting to hang out with my best friend is pretty cool too.” George said having not thought about what he was saying._

_“Best friend? Really?”_

_George blushed lightly realizing what he had said, “Yeah. You're my best friend. I guess.”_

_“Cool. You’re mine too.” Dream said looking down and smirking at George which elicited a slap from the smaller boy, embarrassed Dream had messed with him. “Okay so I guess you just do your thing, and I will stand there and look pretty.” George chuckled in response and took off down the sidewalk, leaving Dream to catch up._

_After a few hours of taking pictures -- not that all of it was spent taking pictures, a good portion of the time was spent making fun of each other -- the two boys now walked through a park as the sun had started its slow descent through the sky. They walked awfully close, their arms brushing together and partially stumbling into each other but neither seemed to mind. Both simply enjoyed each other's presence as they strolled through the park, occasionally stealing glances at one another. George rambled on about photography and things Dream didn’t totally understand but he listened cause he loved the way George sounded._

_As they eventually reached a park bench that overlooked the city and the river that flowed past it, George sat down with a soft sigh as Dream joined him. George turned back on his camera to flip through the pictures he took and would have to go home and edit later. He smiled softly thinking back on the recent memories that were made within the past few hours._

_“Hey George. We should take a picture of us. Like y’know how people take pictures with their favorite stuff from highschool right? So we should like, take one.” His freckles that covered the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, now had a light pink background as he blushed._

_George rolled his eyes in response, also sporting cheeks that were tinted pink. “I’m your favorite thing from highschool? We haven’t even attended the same highschool yet Dream.” But he still stood up to set his camera on the bench to take pictures of the two of them._

_“Shut up George.” Dream said kicking him gently as George shoved him back in response._

_“Okay well are we taking pictures together or not?” George asked, cocking an eyebrow up in the air and waving his hand up, gesturing for Dream to stand up with him. Dream did as he was told and George set him up leaning against a railing that kept someone from dropping down to the river below as. George started the timer and ran up to stand next to him. They repeated the process over a few more times till George was happy with their results._

_He had sat back down on the bench to look over at the pictures. Dream had his arms resting on the back of the bench, an arm half around George but he didn’t seem to notice until Dream lifted the arm away as he spoke up, “George? Best friends forever right?”_

_George looked up at him, a confused look on his face, “Are you serious?”_

_“Yes I’m serious.”_

_“Fine. Promise?”_

_“Pinky Promise.”_

_Dream held his pinky finger up and George chuckled softly in response but linked their pinkies together “I’m gonna hold you too it Dream.”_

_“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Dream said with a smile as they locked eyes and the world seemed to stop for a few minutes. It felt like they were the only two beings in existence as the colorful sky turned into inky black night and the stars started to shine and surround them in the sky above._

\----------

The game was ending soon. George was talking to Karl in the stands during the final timeout of the game. Karl was teasing him about his feelings for Dream, “Can you please just make a move. It is starting to become painful watching you stare at him dreamily.” Karl laughed at his ‘pun’. While George rolled his eyes in response and walked back over to the endzone’s sideline to wait to take pictures of the final play. 

As the final play was set into motion, Dream started sprinting down the field towards the end zone. He started to pull away from the pack as he got closer and closer to the final goal. The student section was going wild, led by Sapnap and Karl (who were the loudest by far). As Dream crossed into the end zone and spiked the football into the ground in victory, George was snapping photos. When he looked up from the camera him and Dream locked eyes, both gleaming and sparkling. George’s filled with pride in his best friend’s win. Dream’s filled with awe of his best friend’s skill. 

As soon as they locked eyes, Dream was tackled by the rest of his team in celebration. George started to laugh gently as he watched Dream get bodied by his teammates. George left Dream to his own devices and went to wrap up taking pictures with the student section. 

As the crowd started to filter out George spoke with Karl and Sapnap till they eventually left the stadium too. He sat practically all alone in the stands waiting for Dream to exit the locker room, planning on keeping his promise to show him all the pictures he took. As he looked up from scrolling through the photos, deleting blurry or low-quality pictures, George saw Dream start to exit the locker room and make his way across the field, helmet under his arm and smudged black paint under his eyes. George hopped up from the bench and started to walk across, meeting Dream in the center of the field. 

“You played a great game Dream!” George said with a smile, looking up to him. Dream looked down upon him fondly, not saying anything. “Well, uh, you want to see the pictures?” George asked curiously, giving Dream a weird look as he seemed oddly silent. Dream simply responded by dropping his helmet and walking behind George and leaning over, setting his chin on his shoulder. He took this as a yes, and started flipping through pictures, talking about some and pointing out things he really liked, was proud of, or found funny. 

“George?” Dream spoke softly as he moved to stand up straight again. 

“Yes?”

They locked eyes. Both looking at each other lovingly, yet neither seemed to acknowledge it. Both thinking how amazing the other looked under the stadium lights. Both eyes were full of awe, similar to the night they first met on the roof. Dream opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he laughed softly before trying again. 

“You talk too much.” Dream broke their eye contact as he put his hands on either side of George’s face, leaning in to close the gap between them. George tightened every muscle in his body in shock before melting back and into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck. After a few moments they separated, and touched their foreheads together softly, both laughing and their faces turning red from the cold and blush that had spread across their faces like wildfire.

“You don’t know how many nights I’ve been waiting for that to happen.” George said, dropping his arms from around his neck. 

“176.” Dream responded, taking away his hands from the other’s face and reaching to hold George’s frigid hands in his own. “At least that's how long I’ve been waiting. Basically the day we met.” His voice has trailed off into a soft whisper as he spoke.

George burst out into laughter and shoved Dream in the chest, “You’re a freak knowing that. The exact number of days since we met.”

Dream mocked an offense before laughing too, “I thought it was romantic but. If a freak is what you want. Then that’s what you get.” He winked with a smirk on his face.

George’s jaw dropped and made a gagging noise before starting to walk out of the stadium, “You’re disgusting Dream.” But once he turned away a large grin crept onto his face.

“Oh, come on George! I’m kidding!” Dream yelled to him before rolling his eyes, picking his helmet up off the ground, and running to meet up with him. As he arrived next to George he took George’s hand in his and walked him to his car. As they drove, Dream made sure to steal as many kisses as he possibly could before he had to drop him off at home.

The sky above shined brighter than before, as the stars twinkled high above their heads. The radio blared their favorite song, a tune that reminded them of the warm summer night they had first met. Their hands intertwined on the shared armest between the drivers and passenger seat, looking past into the backseat George’s bright blue camera bag sat next to Dream’s lime green helmet, as they drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love if you left kudos or comments if you genuinely enjoyed!
> 
> and you can follow me on twitter @CyanRiverss :]  
> it'll be used to interact with people and for updates on future projects!


End file.
